MBF-02+EW454F Strike Rouge Ootori
The MBF-02+EW454F Strike Rouge Ootori is a variant of MBF-02 Strike Rouge and was exclusively featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny HD Remaster. The unit is primary piloted by the Princess of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Strike Rouge Ootori is Strike Rouge equipped with the multi-purpose striker pack EW454F Ootori Striker, which Morgenroete Inc. has been developing since the First Bloody Valentine War. The Ootori Striker is based on the P202QX IWSP (Integrated Weapons Striker Pack) and is also meant to allow a MS to handle various situations without changing equipment. However, it has a simpler structure leading to better reliability and ease of maintenance. Compared to the Aile Striker, Ootori Striker's flight system is a vast improvement as it is capable of powered flight in the atmosphere. The pack is equipped with a beam launcher, railgun, large anti-ship sword, missile launcher and several missiles that are mounted on the wings. The droptanks on the bottom wings contain a stealth support system that utilizes mirage colloid but not much detail is known. In addition, the Ootori Striker can transform into its fighter mode and function as an independent unit when it is separated from the Strike Rouge. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS :Mounted in the Strike Rouge Ootori's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles, although it is classified as Anti Air. ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :Stored in the Strike Rouge Ootori's hips are a pair of folding "Armor Schneider" combat knives. These knives do not need power from the suit, can be thrown, and their blades vibrate at high speed allowing them to pierce through most armor except PS armor. ;*57mm High-Energy Beam Rifle :An optional armament, the beam rifle can be stored on the rear waist. It can easily pierce heavy armor allowing the Strike Rouge Ootori to destroy mobile suits with a single shot, or heavily damage warships with several shots, but is mostly ineffective against suits with anti-beam coating. It has an additional handle that can shift to the side, and is often used for extra stability when the Strike Rouge Ootori is firing its rifle rapidly. ;*Shield :The shield is an optional piece of handheld equipment designed to increase the Strike Rouge Ootori's defensive capability. The shield does not have phase shift armor, so it is not as durable as the Strike Rouge's armor, however it also does not drain energy each time it is hit. The shield's major advantage is that it is anti-beam coated and can block or deflect beam weapon attacks, against which phase shift armor is ineffective. ;*Beam Launcher :Mounted on the lower right of the Ootori Striker, the beam launcher is the suit's most powerful ranged beam weaponry and is positioned under the right arm when in use. ;*Railgun :Mounted on the lower left of the Ootori Striker, the railgun fires a solid projectile that is accelerated via electromagnetic field. It is positioned under the left arm when in use. ;*Large Anti-Ship Sword :The Strike Rouge Ootori is equipped with a large anti-ship sword as its primary close combat weapon. It is a large physical sword that has a laser blade along the cutting edge and is stored on the right side of the Ootori Striker when not in use. ;*Missile Launcher :The missile launcher is mounted on the left side of the striker pack and can be switched with other equipment, such as machine cannon, electronic warfare system, etc. ;*Small Missiles :The small missiles are arranged in sets of three and are mounted on the bottom wings, with each wing carrying two sets. These small missiles can be launched all at once for a missile barrage. System Features ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs :The key feature of the Strike Rouge, like the Strike before it, is its ability to equip additional equipment in the form of striker packs. Each striker pack is designed to outfit the MS with the equipment needed to fulfill specific combat roles with maximum efficiency. ;*Phase Shift Armor :Like the Strike, the Strike Rouge is equipped with Phase Shift armor, although the active colours are red and pink rather than the blue, red and white of the first Strike. This is a side effect of the power extender, which also resulted in improved efficiency and armor strength of the Phase Shift armor system. This system is later developed into Variable Phase Shift armor. ;*Power Extender :A device that improves a mobile suits energy storage capacity, allowing it to use its Phase Shift Armor for a longer duration than other mobile suits. ;*Natural-use OS :Developed by Kira Yamato, it allows a Natural such as Cagalli Yula Athha to use the mobile suit. ;*AI (Artificial Intelligence) Support System :A pilot-assisting AI system that helps inexperienced pilot in controlling the MS. History The Ootori was developed by Morgenroete Inc. at the same time as the Strike Rouge, but was not deployed in the First Bloody Valentine War due to difficulties in the development process. It was equipped on the Strike Rouge and first fielded in CE 73, when Cagalli Yula Athha tried to convince the ORB forces to disarm. Cagalli would sortie with the Ootori Strike Rouge during the Battle of Dardanelles and Crete in their unsuccesful attempt to convince ORB forces to stand down. It would sortie again at the Battle of Berlin, defending fleeing civilians from Destroy Gundam. Cagalli would then pilot the unit without the Ootori Striker Pack one final time during the last moments of Operation Angel Down where she rescued her brother, Kira Yamato, after his Freedom was destroyed. The Strike Rouge Ootori would later be fully utilized by Kira Yamato after learning the Eternal was being chased by ZAFT forces. The Strike Rouge Ootori would be modified to Kira's specifications and equipped with a space booster to enable it to reach space. After arriving in the scene, Kira would fight alongside Andrew Waltfeld and his newly acquired Gaia Gundam to defend the Eternal. The Strike Rouge Ootori was able to match against the newer ZAFT mobile suits by disabling a few of them but was quickly outmatched when Kira sacrificed the Ootori Striker Pack by remotely guiding the striker pack to block a direct hit from a Gunner Zaku Warrior meant for the Eternal. The Strike Rouge would then retreat to the Eternal but not before receiving heavy damage, losing both legs and its left arm. Picture Gallery 月刊ガンダムエース8月号252.jpg|MBF-02+EW454F Strike Rouge Ootori (Phoenix) Ootori Launching.JPG|Strike Rouge Ootori launching from Archangel Strike Rouge Ootori.JPG|Strike Rouge with Ootori Striker Pack Strike Rouge Ootori Back.JPG|Strike Rouge with Ootori Striker Pack vlcsnap-2013-11-02-00h34m31s142.png Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 020.jpg|The Ootori Striker in it's fighter mode. Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 019.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 018.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 017.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 016.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 015.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 014.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 013.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 012.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 011.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 010.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 009.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 008.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 007.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 006.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 005.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 004.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 003.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 002.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 001.jpg|Strike Rouge Ootori (in the Strike's colors) getting ready for launch. GSD392013-12-21-00h46m12s110.png|The Ootori Striker is destroyed. External links